james_camerons_avatarfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Willofeywa/How will you celebrate Avatar Day?
Hello everyone. Back again for a second article. I'm sure everyone is greatly awaiting April 22nd to get their copy of Avatar on DVD. But there's also something else important going on: the 40th aniversary of Earth Day. Now we all can assume that the Avatar release falling on Earth Day is not a coincedence, but how will you celebrate? Earth Day, since it's creation has grown by leaps and bounds, but still hasn't quite made it past the recognition or the publicity of a holiday like Groundhog Day or certainly Valentines Day. Earth Day gives us the excuse of one day a year to be environmentally friendly. Of course ideally we would be nature sensitive all year round, but Earth Day is a time to spread the word, so that some day we'll get to the point where we have 365 Earth Days a year. Now I am just one person, but I see this as an amazing opportunity to motivate myself into action. I urge all of you to get involved with an environmental or humanitarian program on or around Earth Day. One way I'm going to push myself is using the Avatar DVD as a reward to myself for doing something proactive. I suggest you do the same. Use the opportunity to raise your friends and family's awareness of the environment. Turn your Avatar viewing into a party, and spread the message that Earth does not have to end up like it is in 2159. Many colleges and communities have environmental volunteer programs, especially around this time because of Earth Day. Take advantage of these opportunities. Bring your friends or make some new ones. If nothing else you may have your appreciation of Avatar in common with your fellow volunteers. This is the kind of action and cooperation that Cameron dreamed of when he gave us Avatar. So let's make it real. Here are some websites to get you started: Earth Day Network earthday.net Earth Day from the Environmental Protection Agency epa.gov/earthday or if you want to make a donation to worthy causes, Charity Watch is a great site to find the right cause Now let's hear what you plan to do. My college holds a yearly fundraiser for several charities including the Rainforest Action Network and the Conservation Fund. For any of you lucky readers who live near National Parks, see what you can do to volunteer or fundraise. For those of you who have read the Avatar Activist Survival Guide, one of the chilling things mentioned is that all the national parks were destroyed. For those that don't have this book I strongly reccommend you get it. It is a perfect guide to everything Avatar, as well as strong message for environmental action. So let's hear it! What are you going to do? Contact each other, push each other, support each other. This site gives us an incredible opportunity to connect, like Eywa, and I trust you all, even in a world where trust is a rare commodity. Feel free to contact me through this site, or email me at dsmassee@hotmail.com. Action, my brothers and sisters! Action. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts